The Lucky Ones
by electric gurrl
Summary: Two lovers go on the run after a murder, and find the best place in the world to lose themselves. — Modern AU. #TyzulaTuesday. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some Quick Facts About This Fic:  
** **Chapters:** 3 for Advent, Limitless for #TyzulaTuesday  
 **Ship(s):** Azula x Ty Lee, ZukoxKatara, TophxAang, SokkaxYue, MaixJune.  
 **Rated:** M for strong sexual themes, moderate coarse language, drug/alcohol use and violent references.  
 **Notes:** This started as an Advent story, but as I wrote it, I realized there was so much more to the story and to the characters. Therefore, I'm going to be continuing it as a #TyzulaTuesday story after Advent is over. Anyway, it's a Modern AU with sex, drugs, crime and Lana Del Rey as an inspiration. Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **THE LUCKY ONES**

* * *

 _Get into my car, got a bad desire  
_ _You know that we'll never leave if we don't get out now  
_ _You're a careless con and you're a crazy liar  
_ _But baby, nobody can compare to the way you get down  
_ _"The Lucky Ones" - Lana Del Rey_

* * *

 **BREAK FREE**

* * *

Sitting in a diner booth with a cup of black coffee, Azula picks at her lips as she disinterestedly listens to the sob story.

"I thought I'd be the one to change him," says Ty Lee, wiping the tears trickling from her eyes. She has such striking, beautiful, delicate features; Azula finds it to be a shame that she covers them with cakey trailer trash makeup. "But that's what I always think and I'm always wrong."

"Sucks for you." Azula sighs and checks her phone. She has little interest in Ty Lee's boy problems. Not when they make her so violently, wretchedly jealous.

"Azula…" Ty Lee chews on her fingernails. Azula cocks an eyebrow; this must be important.

"Yes?" she slowly drawls, eyeing Ty Lee closely.

Ty Lee blurts out in one breath, "Can you get me a gun?"

"A — a gun?" Azula never has been so taken aback by Ty Lee before, and Ty Lee has never heard Azula stammer or gape. "Do you even know how to use one?"

"It seems pretty simple. Just point and pull the trigger," says Ty Lee softly.

"Why the fuck do you need a gun?"

Ty Lee starts chewing her nails again. Azula notices the blood starting to pool there and the jagged edges of her once manicured fingernails. "Jet is dealing with some unsavory types."

"If he hurts you, he's going to have to deal with the most unsavory type there is: me, when I'm angry."

Ty Lee flashes a tiny smile. Azula smirks.

Jet needs to deal with the most unsavory type there is more quickly than Azula would have ever imagined. She procures a gun from one of her father's contacts, and brings it over to Ty Lee's tiny apartment. She hears crashing inside and shouting. It reminds her an awful lot of her father and mother and she bursts in without any invitation.

In her defense, they shouldn't leave their door unlocked.

Azula barges in on a scene that makes her point a gun at Jet. He at first does not notice it, but then he releases the woman he pinned to the wall, holding her by braids wrapped in his strong hands. Slowly, Jet turns and looks at the gun in the hand of Ty Lee's best friend, the one he always tells her to stay away from.

"The fuck is going on?" Azula demands and Jet raises his hands in surrender. Ty Lee edges away from the wall, tentative, nervous, everything she never used to be. Azula remembers when Ty Lee was bright, cheery, carefree and always _bouncy_ for lack of a better word. Ever since she found Jet, she becomes quieter and quieter every day.

"Personal business that you don't need to be a part of. Just a fight. It's normal for couples," says Jet. "You should leave before I call the police on you for trespassing. And shoving a fucking gun in my face."

Ty Lee steps into the light.

Azula sees the bruises. She makes her decision in half of a second with no hesitation or remorse.

She cocks the gun, points it at his throat, and pulls the trigger. The blood sprays and splatters on the walls, showering Ty Lee in a crimson splash of her boyfriend's _blood_.

He stumbles, chokes, sputters, blood dripping from his lips as Azula proudly smirks.

His last words? His victim's name.

" _Ty Lee_ , pl…" he chokes out, as he clutches his bleeding wound.

He stumbles and falls and as he fades, Azula grabs Ty Lee by the elbow. They need to move fast.

Ty Lee looks panicked, but she feels oddly relieved. She just witnessed a murder and she almost feels happy about it as she looks at Azula. She thought she was going to die today, only moments ago, but the heavens sent the perfect person to her rescue. A villain acting as a hero to help Ty Lee break free from her chains.

"Get in the shower, and then get into my car," orders Azula. "We have to get out of town."

"What?" Ty Lee croaks, starting to step towards the teeny tiny bedroom in her dilapidated apartment.

"Never make me repeat myself. We need to leave before we're caught with a _body_." Azula walks to the kitchen and cleans off the gun to the best of her ability before setting it down on the counter. "Hurry your cute little ass up."

"Why are you leaving the murder weapon behind?" Ty Lee demands.

"Because only amateurs take it with them. Get in the shower and then get out of here with me." Azula seizes Ty Lee tightly by the arm and drags her out of the apartment, running down the stairs to wear she parked her perfectly restored bright red 70's Thunderbird next to the sidewalk. " _Move_."

Ty Lee obeys, as she always has since they were little kids playing pretend. After cleaning off the blood on her skin and changing her clothes, which Azula burns, she gets into the passenger seat and Azula steps into the car with an air of brilliant and beautiful confidence that blows Ty Lee away. Azula turns the key in the ignition and starts driving like a bat out of Hell down the street towards the highway and the endless desert that awaits them.

When Ty Lee looks at Azula, her heart becomes a hummingbird's wings.

She finally broke free from this dead end ghost town and the boyfriend who she stayed with despite all logic.

[X]

As they blaze down the highway skyline, "I'm tired," whines Ty Lee after hours of driving.

Azula licks her lips. Her rouge lipstick smears slightly on her ivory face.

"Well, if you manage to find a place for us to stay in one of these useless, ugly towns, then let me know," icily drawls Azula, glaring. Ty Lee shrinks under the gaze.

Mere minutes later, they drive through a tiny outdated town with mom and pop stores and stucco buildings, a dying, dated, neon sign flickers in the distance like an answer from the Heavens.

 _White Lotus Motel._

It's a 1950's classic: run down and vaguely glamorous, like something straight out of the noir movies Azula loves and Ty Lee tolerates. It is two levels with white stucco and a dirty pool behind a decaying and rusty chain link fence.

Azula pulls into the parking lot and helps a shaking Ty Lee get out of the car. She has not stopped trembling since Azula shot and killed Jet, but at least she has not dared to challenge Azula over it. They walk in to the front desk.

"Can we stay here?" asks Azula, stepping up to the grey-haired man poring over paperwork.

He does not look up at the two young women.

"If you can pay, you can stay here," says the man with a nametag that reads 'Piandao.' "I've never heard of a motel with different rules than that."

Azula narrows her eyes as she fishes in her purse for her rich daddy's credit card. "You don't need our names? Our contact information?"

"No," he says calmly, still not looking up from his paperwork.

"You don't ask for much information, do you?" chides Azula, huffing as if insulted. She should think of it as her lucky day but she feels sickened by the place she must make her home because she made a rash decision to rescue her crush.

Piandao explains, "I don't like asking questions. This is where people come to get lost."

Azula contemplates those ominous words for a few silent moments.

"Sounds perfect," Azula remarks, eyes gleaming.

Ty Lee wraps herself around her savior's arm and rests her head on Azula's broad shoulder.

* * *

 **BAD AT LOVE**

* * *

The dingy motel room overlooks a field of wildflowers.

Fire lilies, Azula hears some old woman with tacky blue hair call them.

She loves the hues of red.

Around her, the room is outdated with a hard bed and ancient faded, peeling wallpaper. The blankets are scratchy and uncomfortable and the stained shag carpet is the color of mustard.

Azula already hates this place, but she made her choice. She ran away. Azula knows that with all the strength in her, she shall adjust to any situation, perhaps even start up her own crime empire like her father always wanted. But first, she needs to settle in and figure herself and Ty Lee out. Then she can indulge her entrepreneurial and rather wicked soul.

Ozai calls her. She contemplates whether or not she should answer and ultimately picks up her cellphone.

"Hey, daddy," she says softly, biting down on her lip. She does not know if he will be proud of ashamed.

"Where the fuck are you?" he growls, his voice like a slowly building fire.

"Some town. I had to leave. I… I killed someone, and so I ran. I won't lose contact with you. I promise. But for now I have to get out of the city and stay under the radar," explains Azula, knowing her father will accept any crime without judgment. He has always been even crueler than her.

"That boy Jet? I heard about his murder. They're blaming it on gang violence," says Ozai.

"I'll come home. But for now, I'm… seeing how it is on my own, supporting myself. I…" Azula licks her lips and softly sighs. Ty Lee walks through the creaky door and Azula's heart flutters. "I should go. Goodbye, daddy."

Azula hangs up.

"Hey, uhm, Azula…" says Ty Lee, still quiet, still quiet even though Azula removed the abusive boyfriend from the equation. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" coolly inquires Azula.

"Ever since we were kids, I've been in love with you. Romantically. You were my first crush. You're like my true crush that never went away. And when you killed him, I knew I would never love anybody as much as I love you. I need to know if maybe you have feelings for me too. Do you - do you love me back?" Ty Lee cringes as if something were thrown at her, that afraid of her own words.

"I am not someone who is loved. I am a goddess. I am an idea. I am a queen. I am worshipped. People do not love me. They adore me and kneel at my feet," says Azula, rising to her feet. Ty Lee feels sick and scared; she does not want to lose Azula over something so foolish.

"I've always been bad at love anyway. I'll worship you, my goddess," whispers Ty Lee, slowly standing up and moving closer and closer to Azula until the heat from their bodies mingles.

They reach out, touching, pulling, searching. Azula and Ty Lee undress each other. They kick high heels to the side, lose pants and skirts and undies under the ugly bed, tops and bras haplessly tossed over the archaic, dusty television. It comes purely from instinct and desire. Azula ends up on the bed, Ty Lee's body hovering over her. Azula's hair lifts, swept over her shoulder. An arm comes down around her hips, lifting them slightly off the bed. Goosebumps spread over Azula's ivory skin as lips caress her shoulder. And then there are fingers on her clit, moving slowly and deliberately.

Azula comes, moaning and gasping, almost instantly, crushing herself against Ty Lee's hand.

Ty Lee's warm breath on her neck made her shiver more. Azula swallows her aching frustration, biting her lip. She can feel Ty Lee's lips and tongue barely touching her neck. Her breast presses into Azula's breast. Her fingers massage her slow and deep. Azula rises to her knees and Ty Lee follows her cue falling back on her heels as Azula draws Ty Lee onto her lap. They can at last, after so many years, feel each other deeply and truly.

Azula sets her hand on Ty Lee's breast, gripping her tight. She slides her fingers down to Ty Lee's clit, rubbing, stroking, pinching gently - perfectly. They lean forward and crush their lips together.

Ty Lee lets Azula be in control; she wants Azula to own her.

"Would you die for me?" whispers Azula in Ty Lee's ear, rubbing her clit harder.

"Yes," Ty Lee breathes.

"That question is too easy," whispers Azula. "Would you live for me?"

Ty Lee moans and then croaks out, "I already do."

Azula smiles.

The air around them buzzes with their desire. They rock gently against each other's hips, holding each other close. Ty Lee cries out and they sink down to the uncomfortable bed.

Azula lies back and curls her finger at Ty Lee, beckoning her. Ty Lee kisses Azula deep and slow. The wetness between her legs brushes against Azula's thigh.

They finally live out all their suppressed fantasies they ever had about each other. They cannot stop kissing, tongues sharing control. Their lips search the softness of each other's skin.

The two young women want more, but they cannot bear to go further as they lie back beneath the scratchy orange blankets and lock eyes for a few moments.

"I love you, Azula," Ty Lee says softly.

"About time you admit it," Azula breathes back.

Ty Lee smiles and closes her eyes.

* * *

 **MONEY**

* * *

The next morning, "We need jobs if we're gonna fit in here," says Ty Lee bluntly. She is nervous to be so straightforward with her princess, her savior, the woman she fears most, but she knows they need to take this step.

"You make a fair point," replies Azula and Ty Lee glows like a reading lamp at the unexpected compliment. Azula rarely gives those to anyone. "We could ask around, couldn't we? I have never needed a job before."

Ty Lee bites her lip. It is her fault that the heiress had to abandon her fortune and go on the run. She wonders if Azula hates her for it. She wonders if Azula will ever forgive her, because Azula has never shown the capacity to forgive in all of the decades Ty Lee has known her.

"I can ask the front desk guy - Piandao, I think he's called - if you want some time to relax… some time alone." Ty Lee knows that Azula prefers solitude and Ty Lee cannot bear to deny her that. To deny her _anything_.

"Go ahead. Just don't sign me up for anything that will make me regret helping you."

"Of course, my princess." Ty Lee nods and walks out of the grungy motel room.

Azula sits down on the bed, turns on the dilapidated, dirty television and sighs.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee walks to the lobby of the motel and finds Piandao working yet again. She prances up to the counter and leans over it with a wide, carefree smile. Piandao gives her an odd look.

"Do you know of any work in town?" Ty Lee inquires, batting her eyelashes and continuing to beam at him like a fool.

Piandao pauses to think and then replies, "I could use another maid."

Azula would never do that, but Ty Lee is happy to accept.

"I'd love that!" Ty Lee chirps, shimmying her shoulders excitedly.

"I wouldn't say love. You could also check the diner. I saw a sign on the window the other day."

Azula might take more kindly to waitressing, but Ty Lee cannot see her in a normal job. She sees her as a wealthy CEO, or a secret agent, or an assassin, or an arms dealer. She cannot see her in a frilly waitress dress serving anyone or anything but her own interests.

How far was Azula willing to go? How much would she sacrifice? Ty Lee does not know.

"When can I start working?"

"Katara will show you the ropes. She's my current maid."

"Thank you so much." Ty Lee slightly bows her head as Piandao calls Katara to come to the front office.

Ty Lee patiently waits until a beautiful pregnant girl with fawn skin and protuberant blue eyes steps in. She cannot be much older than Ty Lee but her eyes are weary and her lips ae bitter. Still, kindness lurks in the smile she gives.

"I'm Ty Lee," chirps the newbie.

Katara broadens her smile and suddenly looks sweet, hopeful and inviting. She flips like a coin. Odd.

"Welcome to the White Lotus Motel," says Katara. "I hope you enjoy scrubbing toilets."

Ty Lee jokes, "It's my favorite activity."

Katara winks. "Good."

* * *

 **BUBBLEGUM**

* * *

The bubblegum in Ty Lee's mouth cracks and pops from her rather forceful chomping.

Ty Lee thinks her arm might fall off from scrubbing the thick, cemented gum stuck to the bathroom sink in Room 107. Not far away, Katara changes the hideous patterned sheets on the queen sized bed.

"So, a baby," chirps Ty Lee, trying to make conversation about something other than cleaning. "That's exciting."

Katara smiles both awkwardly and warmly as Ty Lee finally liberates the gum and throws it away. She starts cleaning up the disgusting residue it left behind. Katara sets her hand on her baby belly.

"It's only exciting if you _want_ to be pregnant." Katara gives another melancholy smile and Ty Lee quickly averts her eyes and returns to cleaning.

Meanwhile, Azula sits by the green, filthy pool with a lit cigarette hanging from her lips. Every so often she sucks in and exhales, but mostly forgets it is there. She leans back and basks in the warm sun, the only benefit of being this far out in the desert. The smoke and sun fill her veins with lightning.

Two young men loudly interrupt her state of utter tranquility. She takes a drag from her cigarette and rolls her eyes.

"Come _on_ , Sokka!" shouts the shorter boy. Azula watches them from the corner of her eye.

She then removes her sunglasses to see them better.

The shorter boy is bald and tattooed tastelessly in blue. The taller boy is tan and muscular and wears a ribbed blue shirt to show that fact off. They are not the kind of people Azula would ever associate with, but, then again, every since she pulled that trigger Azula no longer identifies with the person she used to be.

The taller boy runs his hand through his brunet hair. "Hey. Are you new? Or, uh, staying long?"

"That would depend on who is asking," icily purrs Azula.

He laughs. It was not a joke.

"Sokka. I'm Sokka and this is Aang."

"My pleasure," drawls Azula, showing as little interest in others as she always does.

Aang gives a nervous smile. Sokka remains unfazed.

"So?" prods Sokka.

"My girlfriend and I just moved in long term."

"Me and my sister and my girl live here too. Maybe we should get to know each other."

"While I am certain you have the shining personality of an actual Adidas sandal, I am perfectly happy staying out of the business of others and vice versa.

"Why? Are you a murderer on the run or something?"

"Maybe I am." Azula adjusts her sunglasses as they halfheartedly laugh.

"You should hang out with us sometime. We like to drink out here in the evening after we're done working," says Aang, smiling at her. He reminds her slightly of Ty Lee, back before Jet, when she was so bubbly at all times. Azula ignores the wave of sadness that washes over her at that thought.

"Maybe." Azula shrugs. "I want to go lie down."

She stands up, tosses her glowing orange cigarette into the filthy pool and heads back up to her motel room.

* * *

 **DRUNK**

* * *

Azula cannot sleep and so she slips out of the motel room. Ty Lee continues her semi-cute snoring and Azula walks until it fades away. She sits down and sticks her legs through the gaps in the second story railing. She gazes down at the green, dirty pool and the flickering neon sign advertising the motel's vacancy.

A girl with messy black hair and tired eyes walks over to the rails and leans over it as she lights a cigarette. In the pale moonlight, her chipped black nail polish shimmers slightly.

"Can I borrow one of those?" requests Azula.

"Yeah, whatever." The girl sighs, exhaling dark grey smoke. "I'm Mai, by the way. Who the Hell are you?"

"Azula. And I would suggest speaking to me more politely if you know what's good for you."

Mai dryly remarks, "I wouldn't be living in this fucking motel if I knew what was good for me."

She adjusts her black, tattered fishnets.

Azula smirks. "I get it. I certainly do not want to know what is good for me in the first place."

Mai nods and takes a drag from her cigarette. "Couldn't say it better myself."

Azula decides she likes this stranger far more than she liked Aang and Sokka. They irritated her; Mai intrigues her.

"I'm going to get drunk," says Azula. "Care to come with me?"

Mai nods. "Drinking is my favorite hobby."

"Let me wake up my girlfriend," purrs Azula, rising to her feet. They sting, bare on the uneven cement.

Girlfriend. It feels strange on her tongue. Perhaps it is not the right word. She has done little but commit a murder and have sex with Ty Lee. Does that make them a couple? She has no clue. It just seems easier to say 'girlfriend' than try to explain this shit to a stranger.

Azula walks away from Mai and steps into the motel room to shake Ty Lee awake. "Put on some clothes; we're going to the liquor store."

Ty Lee sleepily nods, yawning and stretching before putting on a trashy pink crop top and tight jeans. She walks outside and looks Mai up and down.

"Hi!" chirps Ty Lee. "Nice to meet you!"

Mai grimaces at the cuteness and sweetness. "Let's just get going. I need some fucking vodka."

Ty Lee smiles and wraps herself around Azula's strong arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **SATISFIED**

* * *

"You're going really slowly for somebody putting out a fire," teases Ty Lee with a bright, docile smile as Azula crosses the room to put out the fire on the cruddy motel stove that Piandao gifted them. Azula thinks perhaps they should not use it again; there appears to be no reason to do so.

Azula laughs. "I don't work for the fucking fire department."

She smothers the flames and leans her back against the dirty, chipped dresser where it rested.

"You could," says Ty Lee, batting her eyelashes and adjusting her shoulders to show off her flawless, tan, rotund breasts.

Azula grinds her teeth and then hisses like an agitated serpent, "Stop prodding me to get a job. I did all I will ever do by murdering your boyfriend. I wasn't born into a rich family so I could put out fires. I was born into a rich family to start fires and get away with it. My daddy hasn't cancelled my credit cards, if you're concerned."

Ty Lee demurs with terror in her eyes, "I just - I just got my job because I figured we were starting a life together. Isn't that, y'know, how you're supposed to do it? When you start a life together."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't ever done that before."

Just after Ty Lee leaves to meet up with Katara and clean motel rooms for a meager living, Azula's phone rings. She checks who it is and sees her father's name. For him, and him alone, she answers it.

"Hi. Daddy, it's good to hear from you." Azula lays it on thick.

"Why aren't you home?"

"I told you that I was starting over. I told you it was time for me to leave home. I'm an adult now."

"You're only eighteen. I don't care that you killed someone. I'll get you out of it. We blame the slut you're with. I need you to not pull a ridiculous stunt like this or I'll cut you off like I cut off your brother." Zuko married the help. He ran off. Azula wonders if she is becoming a fuck up and following in his footsteps.

"But only the other day…"

"I assumed you would grow bored of her like you do with all your other toys. It's been long enough. Time to throw out the old Barbie and get a new one, little princess."

"I… am not a little princess." Azula shivers, terrified of talking back to a crime boss, or, more frighteningly, her overbearing father.

He hangs up before she can say anymore. Menacing, unbelievably menacing. He certainly knows what he is doing; she has to be slightly impressed.

Azula bites down lightly on her lower lip. Her lungs contract, her breath shudders.

She stands up so quickly that she almost falls on her face, and then walks outside to lean off of the railing and take in the view of fire lilies, a deserted dusty road, and a filthy motel pool.

It only takes a few moments before her new friend from last night walks out of the room next door to Azula's and stands near her side. Azula slowly looks up at her as they both remain silent for a beat.

"There's lipstick on your neck," at last comments Azula.

Mai rubs it away. "Thanks."

"Where do you work?" Azula asks Mai.

"The bar in town," says Mai, lighting a cigarette and setting it between her lips. She takes a long drag and exhales smoke through her nostrils and lips. "It's boring as fuck. Why?"

Azula hates herself truly and deeply as she betrays her father and inquires, "Are they hiring?"

"I thought you were some kind of heiress." Mai takes another sip from her cigarette and restrains a cough. She breathed in wrong, even after years of this dirty habit. It can hurt. "You and your girlfriend seemed enthusiastic about that whole deal after a few glasses of liquor."

"I ran into a… snag." Azula touches her face and tries to reassure herself that her father loves her more than he loves Zuko and he will forgive her.

But Ozai is not a forgiving man. He never has been.

Mai shrugs and gives her new neighbor a spare cigarette and the phone number to the shady dive bar in town.

That night, Azula waits for Ty Lee, watching _Dazed and Confused_ on the flickering archaic television. Her tousled lover steps inside and shuts the door behind her. She smiles at Azula and prances over on sore feet to kiss her.

As they break apart, Azula purrs with a flutter of her eyelashes, "I got a job. Are you satisfied?"

Ty Lee kisses her again, overjoyed.

* * *

 **BEAUTY QUEEN**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Ty Lee curls her hair with the iron she borrowed from Katara and hums an outdated pop song. Azula watches her from the blanket she laid down as a yoga mat, where she stretches out every morning at sunrise. Ty Lee never understood the power her lover gets from the sun.

Azula remarks from a warrior two pose, "You make yourself awfully pretty to clean up after prostitutes."

Ty Lee smiles, in the carefree, airhead way Azula will never admit she adores. "I always like to be pretty. You do that. You always look like a model in _Vogue_ every day. I'm Jell-O. Like bright pink strawberry Jell-O about your beauty."

"I know you are. You ought to be. I work hard to be this hot, but I appropriately hide the fact that I try."

"I don't hide anything from you. You're my best friend." Ty Lee bats her eyelashes and playfully sticks out her tongue.

Azula averts her eyes and slips down in a forward fold to avoid looking at the woman she has been in love with since they were Girl Scouts.

"Well, I suppose I am pleased that my girlfriend looks like a proper beauty queen. I have a reputation to uphold," purrs Azula, slipping into a downward dog and then gliding easily into a pigeon pose.

Ty Lee gazes at Azula's opened chest, her breasts still bouncing just a tiny bit from the yoga motion.

She smiles as she brushes her teeth.

This could not be more perfect.

Ty Lee crushes a cockroach in the sink and finishes up her hair.

* * *

 **HEROES**

* * *

At work an hour later, "Azula called me her _girlfriend_ this morning! It was like an accident but it still counts! I'm having the best day since, like, Jesus invented the calendar," says Ty Lee, dancing a little bit as she cleans the first room of the day with her pregnant partner.

"Jesus didn't invent the calendar," coolly corrects Katara, although she bites her lip to hold back a laugh..

"Look, I'm not smart like you," Ty Lee replies, scrubbing harder at the thousand years of hairspray residue stuck to the motel room bathroom tiles. Her knees hurt, her shoulders hurt, she feels more pain now than she ever did as a promising gymnast. Before her little secret problem that ruined her reputation destroyed that career. They said she could have gone to the Olympics if she never met Jet.

"I think you're smarter than you act. You just don't want people to think that you're smart," states Katara firmly, turning on the sink faucet to rinse out the last of the cleaning product. She touches her baby belly and grunts. Ty Lee eyes her nervously but Katara shakes off whatever the discomfort was. "So, what's the deal with you and Azula?"

"I've been in love with her since we were little Girl Scouts. I didn't know it then, like duh. But when I figured out I was bisexual, I knew for real that I was so in love with her. And, like, she's been openly lesbian since high school. I could've asked her out but she's scary. She chews people up and spits them out. That's her whole thing. I dunno."

"My Gran-Gran used to say that when you aren't fed love on a spoon, you learn to lick it off of knives."

"That's basically my life." Ty Lee hollowly laughs. Katara cannot fight her small frown of pity. "I think I've always licked love off knives. I've never been with someone who hasn't cheated on me or hit me or said mean stuff."

Katara straightens up and looks straight into Ty Lee's eyes. Ty Lee notices the glistening cobalt hue of Katara's irises and momentarily is drawn in to such beauty she did not before notice.

"You deserve better," stiffly insists Katara with her hands planted on her hips. "You're a sweetheart. You deserve to be with one of the heroes, not one of the villains."

Ty Lee pauses.

"Thank you," she says, blushing and averting her gaze. "But the villains are just _so_ sexy. I can't help myself."

Katara chuckles loosely and returns to her cleaning.

* * *

 **TRUST**

* * *

When Azula gets home from her first day working at the bar with Mai - a quite intriguing and entertaining experience Azula rather enjoyed, especially manipulating the sleazy customers and joking with the bitter and bleak Mai - she finds Ty Lee waiting in the bed. Ty Lee grins as Azula flicks the lights on.

"Slumber party again?" teases the former girl. It seems like that is what it is. They are in such a strange situation, but some things remain as familiar as they were in their old small town with their normal small town upbringing of pink bikes and adventures commanded by Azula. Sleepovers where they did not sleep for a moment. Cartwheels. Blushes. Quick glances at each other in high school that they tried to deny.

Ty Lee sits up, revealing just her lacy pink bra and brighter pink belly button ring.

Azula strides forward and crushes her lips fiercely against Ty Lee's. Ty Lee moans softly into Azula's mouth as her hand slips to Ty Lee's left breast.

As she massages Ty Lee's breast, Azula whispers, "Do you trust that I will not hurt you?"

Ty Lee softly moves Azula's hand away and draws her into a kiss. As it breaks, she says quietly, looking momentarily into Azula's eyes, "I trust you won't hurt me like Jet did."

Azula grinds her teeth, trying to restrain her anger. "But…"

"But, God, Azula, I know you're gonna break my heart." Ty Lee bites back tears as she chokes out, "You always do."

Azula pulls away, turns off the light again in utter silence, walks to the empty side of the creaky bed, lies down in the dark, and fails to fall asleep that night.

* * *

 **A/N:** For fun, a weekly question for the audience. What's your favorite movie? Mine is a three way tie between _Pulp Fiction, Cleopatra_ and _Jennifer's Body_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** For this AU, I'm editing Azula and Zuko's age difference. Azula is eighteen in this and Zuko is twenty-three. So, they're five years apart rather than their canonical two/three. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying the show.

* * *

 **MEMORIES**

* * *

"So, how'd you meet Azula?" asks Katara as she struggles to scrub linoleum due to her pregnant belly.

"We've been best friends since Girl Scouts when were nine. We both were total outcasts for, like, forever. Then we both kinda became babes after puberty. Things got messier then but, y'know, sandbox love never dies. We stuck together no matter what boys we fucked or what different paths we chose."

"And you had feelings for her?"

"I think we've been in love with each other from the moment we met but we just couldn't admit it. Or didn't realize it or something, y'know?"

"That's sweet," remarks Katara, moving on to the next stain with a bottle of knock-off Resolve. "I always loved that love at first sight stuff."

Ty Lee thinks for a moment before inquiring politely, "How about you and Zuko? What's you two's story?"

"He ran away twice. First his dad kicked him out when he was only a kid and his uncle took him in. Then he ran away from his uncle. We met after that. He was working at the same auto shop as my brother. I was still in high school the next town over," explains Katara, sitting up on her haunches as she speaks.

"That's even cuter than my story." Ty Lee smiles and goes to clean out the sink.

Katara disagrees, but stays quiet about it.

[X]

Across town, as she cleans shot glasses in a grungy bar, in which everyone has a mustache (even the women), Azula asks Mai, "So, who's your girl, anyway? The one who leaves lipstick on your neck with reckless abandon."

"June. She's a bounty hunter. A smoking hot sex thug."

"Sex thug?" Azula laughs. Well, cackles. "That's new."

"It's accurate. Trust me," dryly says Mai.

Azula shrugs. She divulges no other information about her personal life and Mai prefers it that way.

Perhaps this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

So long as they don't keep competing for tips.

* * *

 **FORGET**

* * *

Azula sits in the motel room with Ty Lee in front of her opening a bag of fast food for their dinner. She chatters about her day as she does so, like she always does.

"Repeat," Azula says coldly, sounding vaguely unnerved no matter how much she tries to hide it.

"Huh?" Ty Lee tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Repeat that name," orders Azula through her bared teeth.

"Katara's boyfriend story?"

"The name Zuko. Why?"

The former heiress begins to pace, wringing her hands. Ty Lee's heart thunders in her chest.

Azula murmurs, mostly to herself, "It must be impossible. It must."

Ty Lee whispers, "Azula, you're scaring me."

"My brother's name was Zuko. Did you never hear it?"

"You never really talked about him and just referred to him as your brother sometimes."

"I don't know why he would end up here. Why we would ever be in the same place again. I never thought we'd ever cross paths after my father threw him out."

"Your dad just… threw him out? How old was he?"

"Thirteen," says Azula, pretending not to care about that traumatic event.

Ty Lee furrows her brow, looking hurt. Empathy must be terrible, Azula notes. "That's cold. That's really cold. Was your brother troubled or something?"

"No. He just had a troubled relationship with our father." Azula pauses to find a decent sentence to explain. "Daddy always said I was born lucky and Zuko was lucky to be born. But I guess we might have ended up in the same place. A shit motel in a town called Dead Roads."

"Do you remember much about him?"

"I've tried to forget."

Azula's tone is final, and Ty Lee knows better than to press further.

[X]

Azula accompanies Ty Lee on the mission to meet whoever this Zuko may be. Ty Lee immediately agreed to lie to her close friend Katara for Azula, because she would lie for her, cry for her, die for her. Telling Katara she wanted to surprise her with her favorite vending machine candy and have a little playdate seems tame compared to the other things Azula could ask her to do.

After knocking on the motel room door, Azula and Ty Lee silently wait until a tired maid opens it.

"Katara!" Excitedly chirps Ty Lee, handing over the Milky Way bar.

"Hey. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted Azula to meet you and Zuko." Ty Lee smiles, grateful that she is at least half honest with her only friend so far in Dead Roads.

"Oh. Uh. Come in. We were just getting ready to watch some TV and go to sleep. You both are welcome to join us." Katara still eyes Azula uneasily. She made up her mind about the girl already from her daily conversations with Ty Lee and her opinion is not flattering.

The two young women step inside and Katara closes the door behind her. The boy on the bed, flipping through channels, his hands stained by grease, his nails chipped to shreds, looks up at the visitors.

"Zuko?" asks Azula, taking a slow step towards him. It is her brother. She recognizes him even after all of this time. "It has been a long while."

Katara blinks, stunned. Ty Lee suppresses a small smile.

He stares at her for a moment, brow furrowed, clearly trying to recognize her. She notices immediately when it hits him.

"Azula?" He looks so marvelously stunned. Like a total idiot.

"Yeah." She stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"You grew up. You look like a… real person now."

"Thanks," coolly replies Azula, shifting her shoulders back and forth. Ty Lee averts her eyes to keep from getting turned on by that habit.

"I hoped I'd never see you again," says Zuko.

Azula sarcastically retorts, "Aww. That hurts my feelings, ZuZu."

Katara giggles, fawn hued hand over her sweet rouge mouth. "ZuZu?"

Her boyfriend glowers at her.

"This is my sister, Katara," says Zuko.

"The little one your dad told you he had to _replace you_?" asks Katara. She does not understand why a girl like the one Zuko described would ever run away from her rich daddy and move to a place like the White Lotus Motel.

"The one and only," says Azula, sneering faintly. She then licks her lips and shifts her expression from one of derision to one of curiosity. "It's odd we both came here, isn't it?"

"We used to go the Dead Roads Resort up in the hills when mom was still around. You were probably too little to remember. I guess I was drawn back here because it was the last place our family was happy."

"So you're saying I drove Ty Lee here because subconsciously I wanted to come back to… okay, actually that makes quite a bit of sense. I drove on autopilot, looking for some kind of sanctuary."

"Yeah." Zuko runs his hand through his messy raven hair. "So, are you on the run for a murder?"

Katara slaps Zuko's shoulder and glowers at him.

But Azula laughs.

Maybe it is not the _end_ of the world to see her brother again, but she admittedly still hates him, and is certain that he despises her just as much.

Rivalries as deep as theirs do not go away in one conversation.

* * *

 **HIDING**

* * *

The next day, on Christmas Eve in the town of Dead Roads, Ty Lee finds herself determined to prove that she can have a lovely Christmas even while in hiding.

The boys and Yue put up the lights for Christmas in the grungy motel room as Katara pours out a bag of vending machine snacks, Toph leans against the wall to eavesdrop on every single sound, and Ty Lee works on the pink plastic tree. Azula reclines beside Mai and June, watching others work at the same time as some boring Hallmark film.

"Azula, please help," begs Ty Lee, waving her hands in a quaint panic. "There's too much decorating and too little time."

Lazily, Azula drawls to her lover, "I really, _really_ want to know which of these bland white men the coldhearted main character will get with."

Ty Lee huffs but continues with her work. June laughs and Mai leans against her. Azula has to admit that sex thug was the proper term for the tattooed bounty hunter. She almost even intimidates Azula, and certainly radiates sexual desire.

Finally, Azula stands up and kisses Ty Lee on the forehead.

"So, Christmas in hiding," says Ty Lee quietly, looking up at her girlfriend. "Does it compare to Christmas at home."

Azula frowns bitterly. "Not at all. This place is miserable compared to my mansion. Then again, I mean, how many ponies can you get?"

"What?" asks Ty Lee, giggling brightly.

"I mean, I just got two. But in my defense, I only asked for one," says Azula and Ty Lee laughs.

"In hiding?" asks Mai dryly, cocking an eyebrow. It is the closest to an expression of emotion Azula has ever seen on her face.

"Yeah. Aren't we all? No one lives in a motel unless they're hiding from something," Katara comments, finishing laying out the feast of vending machine snacks.

Before anyone can reply, "Come see the lights!" shouts Aang, excited. He sways a bit on the wind, looking like a bird about to take off into flight. Ty Lee smiles to herself at the excited boy, somehow still happy in a place like this one.

Everyone walks outside, even Toph, groaning and grumbling but supporting her boyfriend to a certain extent. Ty Lee looks at the lights and smiles, wrapping herself around Azula and kissing her three times on the lips. Azula closes her eyes and drinks it in before softly pulling back.

"These lights look like shit," complains Sokka, angrily setting his hands on his hips.

Toph pipes up, "I think they look great."

It takes everyone a moment to remember her blindness before either scowling or laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

FRESH START

In the morning, clutching instant coffee in dated mugs, the two fugitives sit together, sipping, staring at the sun.

Suddenly, for what seems like absolutely no reason, Ty Lee looks directly into Azula's eyes and says brightly, "You're scary. I like scary."

Azula licks her lips. They taste like cigarette smoke and spiced cherry lip balm. Ty Lee watches her with sparkling, longing chestnut eyes.

"What makes me scary?" teases Azula.

"The way you talk, the way you move, the things you do." Ty Lee smiles.

"It is a fresh start here. Maybe I should stop being so… scary," purrs Azula, although she intends to do no such thing.

Ty Lee takes Azula in her arms, overloading Azula's senses with warm soft skin and the strong scent of cheap strawberry shampoo. Azula thinks Ty Lee might use the kind intended for children.

"Please, please stay scary." Ty Lee kisses Azula on the cheek and then the lips.

"I will," Azula says, gently pushing Ty Lee away from her.

She reaches down to the hem of her shirt and begins to take it off before a knock on the door interrupts the potentially tawdry scene. Ty Lee scurries to open it, revealing Toph and Aang.

"What a lovely surprise," coolly purrs Azula, glacial fire in her gilded eyes.

Aang says brightly, "We wanted to invite you two to play basketball with the gang."

"I'd love to!" chirps Ty Lee before turning to face Azula apologetically. "I mean, um, princess, can we go play with the gang?"

Azula makes Ty Lee sweat for a few moments as penance for agreeing initially without asking first.

Finally, Azula says, "Fine."

Ty Lee beams and bounces excitedly. Aang grins and Toph just shrugs. Azula adjusts her shirt and rises from the ugly motel bed. She strides across the hideous orange carpet and joins her lover in a walk down to the pool area.

Someone set up a basketball hoop up on the dilapidated diving board. This is easily one of the trashiest things Azula has ever seen. Yet, it is part of her world now. This is her fresh start: green pool water and orange shag carpets and classless companions.

"Hey," says Zuko tentatively.

Azula gives him a look of disdain. "We have no need to be friendly with each other."

She starts to walk past him but he gently grabs her arm. She shakes him off and goes to lie on one of the broken pool chairs beside Mai.

The scent of her brother - who for some reason is trying to befriend her even after their vicious rivalry - lingers. Azula once thought their problems would only be resolved by one day killing each other.

She notes something that feels almost sad to her. ZuZu, her big brother, used to smell like Old Spice and gasoline from working on his stupid motorcycles. Now he just smells like stale beer and sorrow.

Katara lies down beside Azula, Mai on the murderer's other side. Ty Lee sits down on Azula's lap, so gorgeous with her suntan, sundress and bare feet. Her toenails are painted with chipped pink polish. Azula smirks, feeling rather like an empress. She is the Queen of the Scuzzy Motel.

In Azula's opinion, it is better than being the peasant of anything, even golden cities and palaces. Ruler of ugly shag carpets is far better than servant of marble floors.

Maybe this fresh start could be worse.

Katara makes a squeaking sound and Mai slides her sunglasses down her nose.

"Are you okay?" she coolly, dryly inquires, her unblinking gaze fixated on Zuko's girlfriend.

Katara waves her hand dismissively. "Yeah. The baby is just kicking."

Ty Lee brightly asks, "What are you naming her?"

It suddenly occurs to Azula that this child will be her niece.

Katara touches her baby belly. "We're naming her Kya."

Sokka loudly grunts and curses as a basketball smashes to the ground and bounces towards the pool. Aang runs like the wind to catch it and throws it to Zuko.

Azula reclines and watches the ridiculous game, waiting for her chance to show off.

At last, it comes.

"Ty Lee," she snaps, "Mai. Let's show these boys how you win at basketball."

Mai almost smiles as the three girls stand up and snap into action.

They decimate Sokka, Zuko and Aang.

[X]

Later that night, as Ty Lee sticks gas station fries into her mouth atop the bed, she stares at Azula.

"Spit it out," demands Azula, and Ty Lee lets the French fry drop from her lips. "Not that, bubblehead. I mean ask me what you want to ask me."

"What was killing him like?" whispers Ty Lee.

Azula shrugs.

"I don't know. I just pointed and pulled the trigger. My daddy taught me how when I was a little. He told me never to fear killing someone who threatened what was mine. He threatened what was mine." Azula twirls the cigarette around between her long, pale fingers. Ty Lee blushes happily at being called Azula's.

"It never crosses your mind? You never regret it?"

"I don't have regrets. They're unprofessional."

"Oh."

"Stop questioning things, Ty Lee. This is our fresh start, remember?"

Ty Lee forces a smile.

They together gaze at the basketball game in silence.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to do a question last update. For this one, I'd love to know what Hogwarts Houses y'all are in. I'm a Slytherin to the bone.


	5. Chapter 5

**FLORAL**

This Sunday morning, the former heiress serves up God in a burnt coffee pot. She spills, it stings, and she spits, "Why is everything in this place shit?"

Ty Lee just smiles. She does not know what to say.

After brushing her lips against Ty Lee's cheek, Azula takes her full coffee mug and steps outside. Mai leans over the balcony watching the sun rise, the last dregs of a cigarette on her thin lips. Slowly, the former heiress walks to stand beside her, looking past the green pool and broken neon sign and instead at the sun rising over the meadow of flowers.

"I hate the sunrise. It's so orange," complains Mai, letting her cigarette plummet off of the edge of the balcony, falling to the pool deck where it can become someone else's problem.

"Is there anything you don't hate?"

"No. Not really."

"Even me?"

Mai sucks in her cheeks and looks Azula up and down. "Jury's still out on that one. You're an entitled mega bitch, but I've got my flaws too."

"How diplomatic of you."

Mai almost laughs.

They smoke in silence for a few moments, at peace side by side. Azula never had many friends. She thinks Mai might be the first one she did not drive away within the space of a year. The first one who was not just pretending for the sake of pure popularity.

Azula smirks and sparks conversation by commenting, "I bet you're a fucking starfish, right?"

Mai cocks an eyebrow, the first expression Azula has seen her make yet. "A what?"

"You don't do anything in bed. You just lie there like a fucking starfish."

Mai huffs. "Why's that an insult? I like what I like."

Azula leans closer to her and purrs, "Because when I'm with someone, I want them to have the time of their life. I'm no pillow princess."

Mai cannot help but roll her eyes. "Ty Lee must be so very satisfied."

Azula takes another drag from her cigarette and watches the sun continue to rise.

 **CHILLY**

Sitting on pool chairs at the end of a long work day for Katara and Ty Lee, and an hour before a long night for Azula and Mai, two sets of siblings lounge in silence. Ty Lee keeps rubbing lotion on her aching, calloused feet. Katara rests her hand on top of her baby belly.

She shudders, interrupting the comfortable silence.

Azula grinds her teeth with the vivacity of Stannis Baratheon.

"I'm cold Sokka," complains Katara.

"Wait here a minute; I'll grab your coat."

Zuko smirks and says, "I'm cold too, Azula."

Unblinking, unmoving, Azula retorts icily, "Want me to set you on fire?"

He laughs.

Azula did not intend for that reaction, but his laughter proves contagious.

She looks away as she snickers.

[X]

As rain pounds down on the desert city, drowning the dust and turning it into sticky mud, the dripping Azula and Ty Lee stand in the gas station finding cheap groceries. Azula tosses two small boxes of Hot Tamale candies that are on sale into the dirty basket. Ty Lee grimaces at the candies that are far too hot for her.

Then she looks at Azula, and her eyelashes flutter at the same speed as her heart.

"I have to confess something," says Ty Lee, licking her lips and fighting a smile.

"Yes?" Azula does not look up, but pays attention.

"I'm glad we ended up here. I know it's gross and trashy and… I'm just happy. I'm happy with you, no matter where we are." Ty Lee averts her gaze.

"It's… adequate." Azula says no more.

Ty Lee does not need her to.

[X]

The rain begins to fall down harder as Azula and Ty Lee carry two plastic bags of groceries across the motel parking lot.

Veils of rain beat down on them as they run up the steps and stand in front of their motel room to catch their breath as Azula fumbles in her designer purse for the keys.

Ty Lee suddenly kisses her. Azula drops the keys. They splash as they hit a filthy puddle.

After that first quick kiss breaks, Ty Lee takes Azula's face in her hands and presses their lips together, hard and deep. The rainwater is cold, but their skin is warm beneath it, and there is no pulling away, only pushing closer. Closer and closer, as they always imagined but never acted upon before Azula pulled that trigger. Azula presses Ty Lee against the door and kisses her hungrily, her tongue agile and vaguely expert, as bad at love as she may be. Ty Lee's breasts press against hers, nipples erect with rain and desire. One leg presses between her thighs. Her hands slide down to Azula's waist, under her top, craving skin, that always-feverish skin of her princess, her savior. Azula winds her arms around Ty Lee's neck, kissing her back.

It is exhilarating.

"Oh my God," Ty Lee murmurs, breaking the kiss. Her open mouth slides over Azula's throat, tasting her skin. "So this is why people love kissing in the rain."

Azula grabs the keys and hastily unlocks the door. The young women both step inside and close it behind them.

"Come here," demands Azula, pulling Ty Lee atop her. She peels off Ty Lee's pink tank top, sinks one hand deep into her hair, and grabs her ass with the other, reclaiming her mouth and moving urgently beneath her.

They want more. More of each other.

And there is more. There is an abundance of more. And it is good, all good.

Once they get the rest of their clothes off, it is even better. Naked, skin against skin, slick with cold rain and hot desire.

Azula thrust against Ty Lee, beneath Ty Lee.

It is like riding a wave, or like Ty Lee imagined it would be. A wave of sheer pleasure, powerful and overwhelming.

And when it bursts, it bursts like a wave too. Waves of pleasure, crashing and breaking.

 **BLOOD**

Ty Lee dips her lollipop into the peanut butter again and then licks it off happily, eyes gleaming.

Azula frowns. "I hope you know that's vile."

An old episode of Family Feud crackles on the ancient television in the background.

As soon as Ty Lee licks the peanut butter from the lollipop, Azula swoops in and kisses her on the lips. Ty Lee's heart thunders in her chest, beating like a hammer. Azula bites down so hard it draws blood, the metallic sweet taste of cherry mixed with metal meets Azula's tongue, and the juice of the lollipop stings the new cut on Ty Lee's lips.

When Azula steps back, they stare at each other for a moment.

"It's our day off. Uh… what do you wanna do?" Ty Lee sucks the blood from her lower lip.

Azula sits down across from Ty Lee. "I think we should pause and sit in silence while contemplating how hot we are."

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Ty Lee giggles and wipes away the blood on her lip.

Azula looks away to conceal her small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Full credit to my favorite movie since I was fourteen for the idea for the opening scene. And to the 80's cheeseball sci-fi masterpiece _Starslammer_ for Ty Lee's new pet name.

* * *

 **ESCAPE**

Ty Lee and Azula sit in a trashy diner attempting a difficult conversation. The ugly red seats squeak beneath Ty Lee as she squirms uncomfortably under Azula's formidable gaze.

"Piandao hasn't paid you in two weeks," says Azula, crumpling a napkin in her hand. It crunches, crunches, crunches. Azula drops it into her cup of cheap, vile coffee.

Ty Lee clears her throat and chirps as optimistically as possible, "You're doing really well at the bar, and we get to live at the White Lotus for free."

Azula sighs. She cannot believe she fell in love with such a moron.

Azula taps her lip in thought before launching into her flowery speech about what a disappointment her life has become of late. "I had grander ideas for what our life as beautiful, dangerous fugitives would be like. Not to mention we both are used to a higher level of luxury. I want danger, excitement, conquest, shopping sprees, lingerie and expensive alcohol and lube with gold flakes."

Ty Lee weakly, yet in utter earnest, says, "I… I'd be happy sleeping on the streets as long as I'm with you."

"And that, Ty Lee, is why I am in charge of our relationship." Azula smirks as a brilliant idea blossoms in her brilliant brain. "I've been thinking about our Bonnie and Clyde flair. But a robbery is riskier than the murder that got us into this mess in the first place. But I've been thinking since we walked in here and I saw the poor security… no one ever robs restaurants. Liquor stores, gas stations… never restaurants."

Ty Lee's heart begins to thunder in her chest. This may be the ultimate test of just how far she will go to please her girlfriend, the love of her life.

"Azula… isn't that kinda risky?" whispers Ty Lee, holding up her menu to shield her lips.

And Azula merely works her charm. "I have a gun in my purse. Do you have yours?"

"Always. This is an area that's like only bad neighborhoods." Ty Lee cannot muster a laugh at her own joke.

"Good. I don't enjoy the company of cowards. You collect wallets; I go after the registers."

"I'm with you. Whatever you do, I'm with you." Ty Lee slowly reaches into her purse and clasps her gun, finger grazing the trigger as her heart beats like a hammer.

Azula purrs with a seductive roll of her shoulder, "Ready, honey bunny?"

Ty Lee winks and smiles. "I was born ready, sweet sugar cakes.

Azula stands up with her gun.

"This is a robbery! Any of you pathetic peasants move and I will execute every motherfucking last one of you!"

[X]

Speeding away in their getaway car, heading to the White Lotus desperately before the police can pick up on their trail, Azula scowls. "Sweet sugar cakes?"

Ty Lee rubs her neck. "Adrenaline. I'm really sorry."

"You ought to be," snaps Azula, glaring with the force of a thousand freezing suns.

"That was amazing. That was the most fun I've ever had in my life! Oh, Azula, I've never felt anything as good as that before!"

"And you never will again if we don't escape in time," says Azula, speeding even faster on the empty highway. "You took out the security cameras before we started, right?"

"Yeah. I shot 'em super fast. You saw me do it." Pause. Ty Lee mumbles, "I'm not even sure if they were on in the first place."

Azula grips the steering wheel so tightly that her ivory fingers turn chalk white and Ty Lee takes a sharp, ragged breath of fear. "I didn't ask if I _saw_ you do it. I asked if you did it."

"I did," sincerely explains Ty Lee.

Azula swivels the car as they pull into the White Lotus parking lot.

As soon as they settle, still buzzing with the thrills, and chills, in their motel room, they gaze at the spoils laid out on the bed like a dragon's hoard.

Ty Lee beams.

Azula smirks.

They hastily pull each other into a messy kiss.

As it sloppily breaks, Ty Lee breathes, "Oh God, sweet sugar cakes, I would do anything for you."

"Die for me?" huskily whispers Azula, her fire hot breath tickling Ty Lee's sensitive neck.

Ty Lee shudders. "Of course."

"Live for me?" whispers Azula, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

Ty Lee gasps out, "I already do."

Azula tears Ty Lee's cute pink shirt from her body.

With this score, they can easily buy a new one.

 **CUTE**

The White Lotus crew sits by the wretched, filthy pool again, like they do every night. Azula and Mai are off from work, not to mention Azula is already planning to quit her job and pick up a more lucrative form of business. Sokka and Aang play cards, not anywhere near high stakes. Zuko sips his beer and whispers to his pregnant girlfriend.

After only a few seconds of teasing by Mai and June, Azula glowers. "I am not the kind of person you play with."

"Save the attitude for someone who cares," coolly says June.

Well, at least Azula can see why she and Mai are a couple.

Azula whips around to face Ty Lee and beckon her with two fingers. "Shortbread Pop Tart, get over here."

"Shortbread Pop Tart?"

"You keep insisting on calling me Sweet Sugar Cakes. I'm participating."

"Could you two stop flirting for five minutes?" asks Mai in disgust.

"I think it's cute," chimes in Aang as he folds his poker hand.

"I don't flirt." purrs Azula. "I just say what I want. And I _want_ Shortbread Pop Tart to get over here."

Ty Lee hastily obeys.

[X]

The next evening, Azula stands outside her room, leaning over the railing, sipping cigarettes in silence with Mai.

"I'm quitting my job at the bar," remarks Azula, scowling at the flickering White Lotus neon sign obstructing the view of the desert and floral meadow.

"Why? I know it's a shit job but Katara keeps bitching about Piandao being cheap."

Azula takes a long drag from her cigarette and exhales deeply, blowing translucent plumes of smoke into the chilly night air.

"I found a more lucrative calling," Azula replies, not bothering with details. Mai never asks for them, one of her few redeeming qualities. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Flinging myself off a ten story building. Want to come?"

"No, really. You're wearing your sparkly black eyeshadow. Don't try to lie. I can always tell. I'm a people person." Azula flicks away a disintegrating cigarette butt and lights another.

Mai sighs. "June and I are going on a bender for the weekend, driving to Vegas."

"Sounds risky. Maybe you should have opted for the ten story building," purrs Azula.

"Just trying to live a little," says Mai, shrugging one shoulder.

"Well, they say the more you live the faster you will die."

"Good. The only thing I'm looking forward to is my coffin."

"I know I haven't known you very long, but am I invited to your funeral?"

Mai almost laughs.

 **DOLLS**

When Azula arrives home from her final shift at the bar, her skin prickles. Something is wrong. She does not exactly know how she knows, but she does.

Then she hears Ty Lee scream and barges through the door, welcomed by darkness and the stench of blood. A male voice howls in pain and glass shatters. A lamp.

"Ty Lee!" shouts out Azula.

 _Smack_. Skin against skin.

Azula fumbles for the light switch.

"Fuck you!" shouts Ty Lee in a garbled voice.

 _Flick_. The room illuminates, revealing a man garbed in black clutching a blood soaked ski mask to the side of his face. Ty Lee spits out what looks to be a large chunk of a human ear.

Without hesitation, Azula seizes the gun from her purse. She raises it casually and points it directly at the unlucky man.

He clutches his bleeding head with one hand and grabs his own pistol with the other, focusing its crosshairs on Azula. But she does not move, flinch or even sway on her feet. She looks like a statue, cold and ready to kill.

"Back off, doll. Just let me take the shit I want and I won't have to kill you and your little girlfriend. Understood? Doll One?" He turns to Ty Lee and she spits at him, spraying a splatter of ruddy mist. He turns his attention back to Azula. "Doll Two?"

"Well… let me tell you how I see this standoff." Azula smoothly purrs with a smug expression, "See how your hand is trembling? You're not going to shoot. But I will. See my hand? My hand is as steady as a pair of 50's high school sweethearts. Put the gun down and leave before you lose more than an ear."

His finger twitches to the trigger but Azula is faster.

 _Bang._

Intruder dead. Ty Lee gasping for breath. Azula in a brief daze as the smoke clears.

"Did you… did you bite off his ear?" asks Azula breathlessly, walking over and helping her trembling girlfriend to her feet.

"He's lucky that his ear is all I bit off," laughs Ty Lee, blood spraying from her mouth with every word.

Azula kisses her fiercely on the lips.

It tastes metallic and sweet and perfect.


End file.
